


Grand Highblood ==> Coerce

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Come Inflation, Light BDSM, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Xeno, Xenobiology, cursing, just a little, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find that he's the perfect troll for the job. He's young enough that he doesn't know how to control his strength fully yet, and he's high enough on the spectrum that you'll really be able to appreciate that strength while simultaneously not having it destroy your body for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Highblood ==> Coerce

**Author's Note:**

> Teeeeeeechnically this could be viewed as underage but let's assume Equius is older now   
> Based off [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/111006046630) headcanon

You find that he's the perfect troll for the job. He's young enough that he doesn't know how to control his strength fully yet, and he's high enough on the spectrum that you'll really be able to appreciate that strength while simultaneously not having it destroy your body for the worse. You aren't trying to break anything here; you just need somebody that can fulfill your high standard needs. He's also at that part of the hemospectrum where he will do whatever you say with very little convincing and even less questioning, which is perfect for you. You don't need any motherfucker questioning why you all up and like the shit you're having this tiny Zahhak do to you or why you, one of if not _the_ strongest amongst the trolls you know, is letting a troll lower on the hemospectrum tie you up and prepare to fuck you senseless. It's not like you aren't in control. You can easily snap your restraints if you care to and if you bark one word about stopping you know the little Zahhak will do so before the word has even completely your mouth. You aren't worried in the least bit. You just don't want to have to explain all that to motherfuckers trying to get into your quadrants or just nosy little assholes trying to up and weasel into your personal life. 

There's a few times when you think maybe you should've brought the older Zahhak, the one with the goggles and the creepy as hell grin, like when this Zahhak sees you wince from how tight your binds are and he immediately thinks you're going to punish him for hurting you. For one, you aren't motherfucking hurt. You just weren't expecting the ropes to tighten that quickly. And for two, the tightness isn't going to bother you; it's likely just going to make it all better. At least the older Zahhak would understand the effect you're trying to go for as opposed to letting himself be blinded by the fact that he's touching and helping and going to pail a highblood. Then again, with how your Zahhak acts, you think you're setting that standard too high.

You get fucking pissed again when he hesitates to put his bulge in you, and you do yell at him in that little burst of rage, which just scares him more. But he gets it in you eventually, going slowly for the moment so he doesn't tear your nook's walls. He's big for such a wriggler or maybe you're just tight from the lack of stimulation to your nook over the sweeps. Your own bulge is squirming and twisting around on your stomach, wanting the usual stimulation it gets when you get all up to pailing a motherfucker. This ain't about you getting someone off with your sizable bulge though; this is about you getting yourself off on someone else's, and damn once, Zahhak starts getting a rhythm going you are living the motherfucking dream up there with your mirthful Messiahs. It's fucking amazing to feel him not holding back, just plowing into you as he pleases and you're pretty sure he's liking it too. He's enjoying the fact that he doesn't have to hold back for once, once he gets that through his thick skull. He can go forth without restraint or consequence because he's strong enough to satisfy but not to injure you minus a few bruises on your hips and a nook that'll be sore for a few days. Sacrifices you're willing to make if it means he won't stop fucking you like relentlessly.

You don't ask him to but he ends up stroking your bulge sloppily though well timed with his thrusts and finishing you off that way. He groans when your nook clamps down around him and your material spills over, muttering something about how good it must feel for you and how happy he is to have helped you reach completion, before he spills over too, filling you up with enough material to make your stomach extend just enough to be noticeable. And when he does notice, he looks a little proud of himself. Cute little motherfucker. 

He unties you with all the caution he had when he was tying you up, and there's not a single bruise on your wrist. They're a little sore, lightly flushed from the fact that there was a rope around them, but they aren't bruised or damaged. You almost wish you could say the same for your lower half, which he profusely apologizes for all the bruising as you tell him to clean you of his material before it stains your skin. You brush them off after a while. It was motherfucking worth it and you tell him that before he leaves.

You also tell him that he's sworn to secrecy and if he even hints this night to another living or dead soul, he will not live to see the next time you call for him.

You quite enjoy the wide eyed little expression he gives you before you shut your hive door in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This took like three hours for some reason despite knowing exactly what I wanted to do with it   
> I hate when that happens @-@


End file.
